


We Never Deserved Desertion

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen, might be a multichap, no death ;), strict gen because im aethuran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: They never deserved this. Not one bit.





	We Never Deserved Desertion

**I** **’ll just be using common nouns for the guns because there is no wifi at where I am at now and the wifi thought it was GREAT to cut itself off. Thank you wifi. :/**

—

Nine girls stand in front of their abandoned and destroyed school after graduating from their studies. All have stoic expressions plastered on their face. Each has their own weapon of choice. Said weapons ranging from guns, to melee, or bow. Around them are lifeless but very much alive bodies. In simpler terms, people call them ‘zombies’. A disaster was unleashed to the whole country three years ago. The virus affected millions and some survivors that are infected will slowly succumb to its decaying tendency. Their body turns wounded and decayed. Despite that, the body roams around as if it was very much alive, hunting for humans in order to satisfy their never-ending hunger.

The nine traumatized girls look for comfort within each other. Each have a depressing backstory ever since it started. Even though they have changed massively, they don’t let it bother them to the point that they’ll end up having an emotional break down because of it. It’s what happens if you were alive since the beginning, either you become stronger mentally or physically as a human or become lifeless trash like what millions have become due to the quick spread.

“Is everyone’s guns loaded and aren’t low on ammo?” Nico asked, cocking both of her pistols. “Because the last time we encountered zombies Kayo-chin nearly died.”

“Sorry…” Hanayo said, lowering her head in shame. “I didn’t—“

“It’s not the time to place blames on anyone. Either we die or we survive,” Eli said, looking sternly at Hanayo and Nico. “Maki, is your medical kit okay?”

“It’s full,” Maki said, giving Eli a thumbs up. “And guys, do me a favor and don’t charge in.”

“Some of us can’t help it Maki-chan!” Honoka said, holding her spiked bat in the air. “Rin-chan, Nozomi-chan, and Honoka have melee weapons.”

“That doesn’t matter. What Maki’s trying to say is that don’t recklessly charge in,” Umi said, crossing her arms as she held her bow in her left hand. “I have a lot of arrows so I won’t need a resupply.”

“Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, you two are okay?” Nozomi asked, looking at her two juniors who both have pistols. “Both of you only have pistols.”

“Don’t underestimate teamwork Nozomi-chan,” Kotori said, winking at her senior. “If we are on our own, Kayo-chan and I will probably be dead but we have all of you and we have good teamwork. µ’s doesn’t die easily you know.”

“Right nya!” Rin said, swinging her katana. Earning a glare from Eli and Umi and a concerned look from the rest. “Sorry..”

“Don’t swing that around aimlessly,” Eli said, throwing two holsters Hanayo and Kotori’s way. “Since both of you have pistols, your guns will fit there. Attach it to your pants. Make sure it doesn’t fall. And Rin, if you swing that around aimlessly—“

“No need to fight Eli-cchi,” Nozomi said, patting the back of her friend. Her weapon of choice—namely a dagger—was in her sheath, ready to be released any time if danger arises. “Otonokizaka has some supplies that we desperately need and if you two are going to fight—“

“She was just lecturing her Nozomi,” Umi said, Nozomi shrugged.

“Let’s go!” Honoka said, charging in. Breaking the very first rule that they said not to do. If it weren’t for the nearest ones near her—specifically Nico and Rin—she would’ve been pummeled to the ground by the now-aware-of-their-presence zombies. “Ach!”

“We just said not to charge in remember?!” Nico said, keeping her voice to a minimum as to not alert even more of the undead. “Unless you want to get yourself killed that is then go charge in.”

Maki got her rifle and shot a zombie that neared Nico. “Be aware of your surroundings Nico-chan.”

“Nice shot Maki-chan!” Hanayo said, Maki nodded. “Let’s try to survive. We have been in this for a few years now. We were lucky we all met each other.”

Eli cocked her shotgun and shot many zombies as they neared the school. “I’ll be in the lead along with the ones with melee weapons. Maki, stay at the back because you’re our medic. Give also the rest covering fire.”

“Okay!” Maki said, staying in the back of the group whilst keeping track of whether there are zombies at her back. “Guys! Give the others covering fire! I’ll take care of you!”

“Okay!’ they said, taking care of the front squad.

Umi decided to stay at the back and help Maki. She didn’t want her junior to die protecting them. That was an exaggeration but like what some people say ‘prevention is better than the cure’ right?

“NICO! NICO! NII~!” Nico said as she shot two zombies in the head using her two pistols (dual-wield). “GOTCHA! THE NICO-NII GOT YA!”

“Be quiet!” Umi said from the back. Making sure that her volume of voice reached the ears of the other tsundere of the group. “I thought we agreed on not being that noisy?”

“It’s Nico-chan, what do you expect?” Maki asked, giggling. “You know Umi, I still can’t get over the fact that Nico-chan is our senior.”

“Something we can agree on.”

—

“Where did you say were the supplies at?” Eli asked, looking around the hallways after going out of one deserted classroom filled with blood and guts. “Someone told us that it’ll be here right?”

“You’re doubting them?” Nico asked, eyeing Eli suspiciously. “We have nearly no more supplies and you’re doubting our possible last resupply?”

“What a pessimist,” Maki said, sighing.

“You’re not any different Maki-chan,” Rin said, grinning. “You’re just as pessimistic. To be honest, you and Nico-chan could be siblings!”

“SIBLINGS?!”

“SHHHH!”

“I wasn’t even being the one pessimistic person earlier! That was Eli!” Nico said, pointing at the culprit. “And for your information, I don’t want a spoiled princess like Maki-chan!”

“I don’t want a conceited petite girl like Nico-chan,” Maki said, smirking at Nico. They were all grouped up together so they all can hear and talk to each other easily. “She’s just ew.”

“Just get married already!” Honoka said, savoring the moment. “Both of you argue like there’s no tomorrow, which is what might happen if zombies eat us up.”

“No one is getting married.”

“What a party pooper,” Nozomi said, frowning at the archer’s negative response. “You’d be nice with Kotori-chan to be honest.”

“You want me to shoot you?” Umi asked, aiming her bow at the resident groper of the group. “You’ll do good with Eli. I bet she’s good in bed—“

“Sonoda Umi!” Eli said, glaring at the archer. “I can kill you with one shot. Do you want that?”

“Likewise,” Umi said, shrugging. “Shotguns aren’t used for long-range. I can stand…..let’s say over there. You might be able to hit me but you’re at a disadvantage.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Eli said, still glaring at said archer.

“Fine then,” Umi said, getting an arrow from her quiver.

“You dumb seniors,” Maki said, glaring at both. “I’m the medic here. You’ll just be wasting supplies.”

“Right.”

“Sorry.”

“Where do we head first?” Hanayo said, speaking up after being silent together with Kotori. “Over there? Over there?”

“Where do we _have_ to head first?” Kotori asked, the rest pondered over the question and reached similar conclusions. “So?”

“Let’s head west then we go east afterwards,” Eli said, also mentioning that they’ll always go to their starting point when they go in a new direction. “We’re not splitting up. That would be plain hazardous.”

“It’s already self-explanatory so let’s go,” Nico said, bored from the chat. “My dual wields are getting bored.”

“Then charge in head first if you don’t mind,” Maki said, Nico scowled at her. “What? You are obviously bored and then you assume that your dual wields are ‘bored’. So, if you don’t mind, charge head first into the—“

“No fighting,” Nozomi said, raising her hands in way they all know. “There will be a succeeding punishment if both of you fight.”

Maki huffed while Nico looked away due to her pride.

The ones with melee weapons and Eli stayed at front while Maki and Umi stayed at the back.

“Covering fire!” Maki said, firing her rifle once a zombie approached an unsuspecting Hanayo. “Hanayo! Keep your guard up! We don’t need any more casualties!”

“Sorry!” Hanayo said, kicking the nearest zombie that approached her. “I’ll be more careful next time!”

“You better be!” Maki said, giving a stern glare to Hanayo which the brunette simply returned.

“Supplies are supposed to be just upstairs,” Honoka said, looking at a map. “ _Be wary though, for there may be others who might be there._ That’s what it said right?”

“If I remember correctly, that is what it said,” Umi said, shooting another zombie from behind. “Who do you think though will be there?”

“We haven’t come in contact with anyone recently…” Nozomi said, slicing the zombie’s head that attempted to attack her. “How long is this hallway anyways? If I remember correctly, the staircase must be—“

“There it is!” Kotori said, pointing at the staircase that slowly came into view.

They all rushed up the stairs but Rin looked deep in thought. “What happens if A-RISE is there nya?”

“Only one way to find out,” Eli said as they neared the room which allegedly held the supplies they desperately needed. “On three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three!”

Eli kicked the locked door down. The ones with melee rushed in while Kotori, Hanayo, and Nico stood behind them. Maki and Umi stood outside, giving covering fire as the rest attempt to salvage whatever there is left of the supplies.

“Ah! Kousaka-san, I thought you guys were already dead,” came a voice they all remembered quite well. “It looks like the others are still alive. Thank goodness.”

“Kira-san!” Honoka said, gaping.

“Yuuki-san and Toudou-san as well,” Nico said, about to put her pistols away if it weren’t for Umi who advised to not let their guard down. “What are you doing here?”

“We were going to retrieve the supplies here. Why do you ask?” Erena asked, her eyes piercing into Nico’s who just pierced back. “I suppose they have given you that message as well?”

“It’s self-explanatory don’t you think?” Maki said from the back, Erena smirked.

“Still you haven’t changed.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Erena…stop,” Anju said, holding her friend by the shoulder. “Sorry, it seems like the outbreak has brought out the worst of us.”

“We can all agree on that,” Kotori said, smiling. “Where are you planning to go after this?”

“Kotori-chan?” Nozomi looked at her friend in curiosity.

“We were going to go to an evacuation center that’s in Akihabara,” Tsubasa said, glancing at her two friends who nodded. “We were also tasked in finding other survivors. Do you want to come back with us? And also, they’re letting the survivors leave Japan since the outbreak hasn’t spread out.”

“We would love to—!” Honoka was about to agree if it weren’t for Eli. “Eli-chan?”

“How do we know that you’re not simply fooling around with us into a trap?” Eli asked, a stern look plastered on her face. “How do we know that we’ll live to tell the tale instead of ending up 6 feet below the ground? It has been a few years since we met and despite our previous relationship with each other, that doesn’t mean that it applies now.”

“You’d think we’d fool you?” Anju asked, Eli looked at her, signaling the girl to continue. “Both parties had their fair share of troubles. Besides, we were friends before, can’t that apply now?”

“She’s right Eli-cchi,” Nozomi said, she looked at her friend skeptically. “We even performed with them once. We can trust them.”

“People change Nozomi, you of all people should know that,” Eli said, she looked at Erena who looked like she wanted to say something. “You? Are you going to say something?”

“Come with us. You won’t regret it,” Erena said, the intention behind her words might have been good but the wording was creepy. “You’ll live to tell the tale.”

“Come on Eli,” Nico said, holding her peer’s arm a bit tight in an attempt to let the girl agree. “Do you want to die?”

Silence ensued afterwards as Eli thought about it. She coughed to get everyone’s attention back. “I believe that it isn’t my decision to decide. Honoka, what do you think?”

“We’ll go!” Honoka said, smiling.

A-RISE smiled and nodded in response and signaled them to follow them.

µ’s and A-RISE did a half-half on the supplies and headed to the alleged ‘evacuation place’.

—

“Are we almost there nya?” Rin asked, panting. “I’m getting tired.”

“ _Rin?_ _Tired?_ ”

Indeed, it was true, the fastest at Otonoki was tired. Which meant that the others were beyond tired already. Eli and Umi were nearing exhaustion like Rin. The others looked like zombies since they were struggling to keep walking rather than fall.

“We’re sorry,” Anju said, giving µ’s an apologetic look. “We should’ve told you how far it was.”

“You should’ve!” Nico said, Maki held her friend’s arm and shook her head.

Maki said, “Don’t start a fight. At least not now.”

Nico sighed and said, “Fine, whatever you say medic.”

Cue the chop to the head.

“ _Ach! That hurt!_ _”_

“ _You deserved it._ _”_

“Now now you two,” Umi said, getting in between the two. “Maki, stop that. Nico….just get in front. You’re supposed to be at the front.”

“Unfair! I get the longer punishment?”

“I never said anything.”

“I was the only one scolded to be honest…”

“We’re here!” Tsubasa said, her legs giving in to the exhaustion. Honoka caught her thankfully. “Thanks Kousaka-san.”

“No problem. ‘ _We don_ _’t need any more casualties_ _’_. Right Maki-chan?” Honoka said, grinning at said girl for she just imitated her.

“Hmph!” Maki said, about to cross her arms if it weren’t for her rifle.

The redhead then muttered something unrelated to the plot and something inaudible.

“You found survivors?” a voice said, a voice Kotori recognized very well. “Kotori-chan?!”

“Mom!” Kotori put her handgun back in her holster and ran for her mother. “Mom..”

Daughter and mother reunited after being separated due to the outbreak.

Mrs. Minami wiped the remaining tears in her eye. “Maki-san? Your mother and father are also here.”

Maki’s eyes brightened at the mention of her parents being there. She looked at the others with a pitying expression. “Mrs. Minami?”

“Yes?”

“ _Are their families here?_ ”

“ _I think so._ ”

“ _Where are they?_ _”_

_“Whose family in particular?_ _”_

_“Nico-chan_ _’s family._ _”_

_“Ah, there at the clinic. Cotarou is been inspected by your mother._ _”_

_“Is there any reason why?_ _”_

_“He_ _’s fine. Just needed a checkup._ _”_

“Nico-chan!” Maki said, the girl looked at Maki. “Come with me.”

“Why?” Nico asked but the redhead stayed silent.

The duo neared the clinic. Nico looked confused. “Why are we at the clinic? Ah! Are you hurt Maki-chan? Did a zombie bite you? Are you okay?”

“Look,” Maki said, opening the door of the clinic.

Nico’s jaw dropped. “Cotarou…Cocoro….Cocoa…mom!”

Maki looked at the mother of Nico and waved. She spotted her own mother and waved to her as well before leaving the clinic.

When the redhead returned, a few helicopters landed nearby. She covered her face to prevent dust.

“Maki-chan!” Honoka said, waving her hand like a kid. “Call the others! We’re leaving!”

“Leaving?” Maki asked, giving Honoka a look. “Leaving?”

“We’re going to the States!” Honoka said, Maki could see that the girl is barely holding in her excitement. “Come on!”

“Fine..” Maki said, she ran back and called the others. “Nico-chan!”

Maki told Nico what to do which Nico complied to luckily.

—

“Woah…we’re in the States nya?” Rin said, looking around. “It’s been a while since we’ve been here nya..”

_A zombie outbreak eradicated most of Japan_ _’s population. Some countries are offering help in said country by accepting the survivors in their countries since Japan has been quarantined because of it. Citizens, previous flights to Japan have been cancelled. If you see a survivor, please don_ _’t hesitate to help them._

“So…Japan is gone?” Yukiho asked, standing beside her mother. “Mom?”

Mrs. Kousaka looked at her husband with a sad look on her face. “You are correct Yukiho..”

“Oh..” Yukiho said, she looked down. “That’s….sad…”

It sounded weird to Yukiho how she’s talking as if she was anyone but someone born and raised in Japan.

“A new life we shall all start,” Eli said, Arisa at her side. “We are now temporarily freed from the zombie outbreak, let’s now savor the time now. So we don’t waste it.”

“Agreed,” Mrs. Yazawa said, holding the younger three children close to her. “We all go our separate ways now?”

“I guess we have to now..” Hanayo said.

And slowly, one by one, the families left. The Kousaka, Minami, and the Sonoda family went together. The Hoshizora and Koizumi went together as well. It was only the Nishikino, Ayase, Tojou, and the Yazawa families who truly went their separate ways.

The other people looked at those survivors in pity. They never deserved desertion in the first place.

And so begins their new life, in a different place.

—

**This ended worse than I expected** **…. It was supposed to be a sadder story but I had no idea how to end it and look what happened..**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is wifi already like...days ago but Aethuran is lazy to research guns and how they work despite its appearance in the oneshot


End file.
